Puppy's Master
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Kiba keeps bugging Sasori to amuse him. Sasori has an idea to amuse both of them.


**Damn. I've been working on this for a while. Wait backtrack. HI I'M NOT DEAD! But I do have pneumonia so I have nothing else to do, but look at unfinished stories and not sleep 'cause its like 12:13 a.m. right now. Anyway, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I wanted to write a crack pairing and since Sasori (fourth favorite Akatsuki member) is so impatient and Kiba (top favorite Naruto character) is so impulsive, I wanted to write a borderline-M story for them. See if you can figure out why the story is called Puppy's Master if you haven't already. THIS IS MY FAVORITE CRACK PAIRING BESIDES ZETSU/GAARA (don't ask). I'm working on a non-Naruverse story for them right now. Don't know why or how, but it happened and it's halfway done. READ NOW!**

* * *

><p>"Saaassssssooooriiiiii." The man in question sighed loudly. Someone always interrupted him when he was supposed to be working on his puppets. Sasori turned in his chair to see his lover fall backwards onto their shared bed.<p>

"Yes, Kiba?" he asked. The dog boy huffed and sat up to look at him.

"I'm bored." Kiba stated. Sasori sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest. He gazed at the bored look on his boyfriend's face. Sasori stared at him for a bit, admiring the way Kiba's neck was decorated in love bites from last night's _activities_.

"Kiba, we've been over this many times. I'm not going to amuse you twenty-four seven. Go bother Kisame or someone. I'm working." Sasori said turning back to his puppets. There was a scuffle and Kiba was then sitting on the floor next to his feet. The dog boy was looking at him with _that_ look. The look that eventually ended up with a tired Sasori and a sore Kiba. Sasori looked away before it got to him.

"But, Saso." Kiba knew how to tick his boyfriend off until he got what he wanted. "I already bothered everyone else. Tobi got annyoing, Deidara got boring, Konan told me a bunch of recipes until I ran away, Kakuzu wouldn't even look at me, Itachi threatened to kill me again," Sasori made a note to talk to the Sharingan user. "Hidan talked about his dick so I ran, Pein told me to get lost, Zetsu was pretty cool, and Kisame made me watch a marathon of _Phineas and Ferb_. Plus you're my boyfriend." Sasori stared at the boy.

"I realized, Kiba, when I first kidnapped you onto a date and you accepted. Your point?" Yes, you all heard correctly. Sasori kidnapped him about two years ago because he wanted to go on a date, but that was another story. Kiba rolled his eyes and put his chin on the puppet boy's thigh.

"My point is that as my boyfriend, you have to make me happy and right now I'm not happy." Sasori closed his eyes before a thought came to him. He smirked and laid a hand on top of his boyfriend's head.

"I have an idea, Kiba." he mused as he rubbed the boy's head. Kiba's eyes immediately got a glint of happiness in them. Sasori smirked at him.

"What is it, Saso?" the dog boy asked. Sasori looked at his boyfriend. His brown eyes, usually filled with anger and fierceness, were filled with happiness, excitement, and a dash of curiousity.

"Come here." Sasori said, patting his lap. Kiba stood and sat down, making sure to sit so he could see the puppet master's eyes.

"So?" Sasori put a hand over his mouth and shushed him. Kiba growled, but complied. The red head snaked his other hand up Kiba's shirt, circling his rib cage. The dog boy shivered.

"Kiba." Said boy moaned softly when his boyfriend whispered into his sensitive ear, blowing hot air into it. Sasori smirked again and nipped at his earlobe. Kiba shivered violently and bucked when a hand rubbed against his nipple.

"Shh. Don't worry pup. Master's got you." Sasori licked the shell of Kiba's ear and the dog boy whined under the hand that kept his mouth shut. Kiba tried reaching up to grab those red locks, but something held his hands to his lap. He looked into the mischievous, brown eyes and whined loudly.

"What is it, puppy?" 'Master' placed an open-mouthed kiss above 'Pup's' vein. "Can't move?" Kiba struggled against the chakra strings, though distracted by the hot kisses placed on his neck. The skilled fingers under his shirt pinched his nipple sharply and Kiba moaned loudly. Sasori chuckled.

"Still" -kiss- "so" -lick- "sensitive." -suck- Kiba was panting by the time Sasori got to his throat. Only he knew that his neck, ears, and nipples were ultra-sensitive, especially after sex. A few little licks and Sasori could have Kiba begging for a pounding. 'Master' licked a thin line up the dog boy's throat, enjoying the fact that his 'pup' was completely in his control. Sasori went back up to Kiba's ear and whispered hotly,

"Be a good boy and strip for Master."

* * *

><p>"Move the fuck out of the way, Deidara. I can't see what the hell's happening." a voice whispered harshly.<p>

"Tell Kisame to move his fat head then." answered another. A thump was heard, followed by an "Ow."

A few of the other Akatsuki members, namely Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame, were currently spying on the young couple through a hole in the wall.

"Damn, Sasori. Never really thought you had a thing for S and M." Kisame muttered. The three watched as Kiba started to take off his shirt for his 'master'. They all were so focused on watching the dog boy undress that they didn't notice when two other members walked up behind them.

"What are you doing?" Startled, the three boys yelped before spinning around. Itachi and Tobi stood over them staring with little amusement (Itachi) and giddy curiousity (Tobi).

"Why is Deidara-senpai staring through a hole in a wall?" Kisame cleared his throat and stood, a blush prominant on his blue skin.

"Um, nothing." he stated, walking down the hall way. Deidara followed with a roll of his eyes. Hidan scowled and stood also.

"Damn it. Gotta ruin every fucking little thing." he mumbled as he walked with Itachi, who in turn sighed before going to his room. Tobi waited for the others to be out of hearing distance before leaning down and staring through the hole. Sasori, now shirtless, leaned over a fully naked Kiba, pumping him while whispering, most likely, dirty things into the pup's sensitive ear. 'Tobi' chuckled.

"Way to own something other than your puppets, Sasori." Madara said, already thinking about what he was going to do when his little flower got home from his mission.


End file.
